1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to winch systems and electrically powered gear motors, but in particular, it relates to an apparatus that is specifically designed for use on a motorized conveyance that is equipped with a factory installed spare tire winch mechanism. The principal object is one that is designed to be adapted to trucks, vans and sports utility vehicles (suv""s); it can be mounted to the vehicle""s frame, bed, or under carriage, beneath, the conveyance, proximate to the rear bumper. The principal object is adapted to mount the underside of a vehicle, at the rear portion of same; it is positioned under the vehicle and generally is not visible to the naked eye.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Historically, motor vehicle winch systems have been installed on the exterior of conveyances at either the forward or rear section. The winches are generally affixed to mount a designated point on the front or rear bumper. Another less obvious, yet equally appropriate use for a winch apparatus on a motor vehicle is its use part of a control and storage system for a vehicle""s spare tire and wheel. This type of storage system can be found on a significant number of trucks, vans and suv""s; it is installed so as to mount the frame or body of the vehicle. Currently, no standardized or systematic factory installed, or aftermarket automatic winch drive system (AWDS) similar to the principal object, disclosed herein, has been commercially developed or adapted for use at large, on trucks, vans and sports utility vehicles.
Consumer demand for sophisticated automatic and power items, such as power steering, power seats, power brakes, fully electric windows, electric antennas and the like is constant. Consumer sophistication has heightened and automobile manufacture have responded by providing the customer with new, improved and innovative systems that are luxurious as well as user friendly. Trucks, vans and suv""s are no exception when it comes to full-power or fully automatic systems, which are adapted to them.
Although tire manufactures have improved the quality and roadworthiness of their products, a spare tire still remains an important part of the safe operation of motorized conveyance. An argument that is often times advanced, by automotive mechanics and suppliers of parts and service, is that a spare tire is, in point in fact, the most important tire of all. Unencumbered access to spare tire and wheel, during a roadside emergency can expedite a safe return to the highway. Any unnecessary delay, which causes the operator of a vehicle to remain on a busy highway or roadway, exposed to traffic, and the elements, presents a substantial risk to the personal safety of the motorist and/or passengers. As exposure to the elements and passing motor vehicles increases, so does the likelihood of a roadside mishap or traffic collision. The principal object of this disclosure expedites accessibility of a spare tire and wheel. The AWDS allows the user/operator xe2x80x9cfingertipxe2x80x9d access to a spare tire and wheel in a fully automatic setting.
Heretofore, manually operated, spare tire which systems have required the user/operator, to perform a series of steps, in a lengthy process, in order to retrieve and to make use of a motorized conveyance""s spare tire and wheel. The user/operator must first locate and then access a long metal hand-crank. Said crank is generally stored in the engine compartment of a truck, van or suv. After manually opening the hood compartment, the user/operator must physically remove the hand-crank tool from its storage position. Once the hand-crank has been retrieved from its resting-place, the user/operator must then carry the hand-crank back to the rear portion of a vehicle. At the rear of the vehicle, the user/operator must insert the hand-crank into a receiver opening. The opening to the winch is generally located on or in close proximity to the rear bumper portion of the motorized conveyance. The hand-crank is inserted into the opening that is provided for same and is then turned manually in either a clockwise or counter clockwise fashion. The user/operator can then activate the winch mechanism and subsequently deliver the spare tire for use. The user/operator must personally provide power to the crank handle. The turning of the crank causes the winch mechanism to either raise or lower the tire, wheel, cable and fastener. After a series of rotations of the crank handle, the winch cable and fastener are either reeled in or reeled out. A spare tire and wheel can be lowered to the ground or returned to its storage position. The repetitive turns of the hand-crank activate the delivery, and/or return of the winch mechanism""s cable. The rotation of the hand-crank causes the spare tire and wheel, which is affixed to a metal cable or chain by means of a fastening member, to be lowered and/or raised. Whenever the hand-crank is manually operated, the drive shaft turns in one or two directions. The spare tire and wheel are normally stored and mounted in physical contact with the undercarriage of a conveyance. Once the winch cable has been fully unreeled, the wheel may then be removed from the winch""s fastening means. At that point, the tire and wheel are lowered and the winch cable fastener may be removed from the wheel so that the spare tire may be used as is required.
The previously described process involves several steps; it requires that the user walk about the vehicle several times and personally exert a significant amount of physical force to either lower or raise a winch cable, tire and wheel. The user/operator must personally lift, carry, insert, and then turn the hand-crank in order to activate the factory installed winch mechanism. Extreme weather and temperature conditions can affect the manual process. Specifically, the user/operator must grip, remove and carry either a hot or cold metal handle crank. Further, in situations where weather is a factor, the user/operator may be exposed to the elements for a protected time period while he or she manually operates the hand-crank and winch apparatus.
The current state of the art for storing a hand-crank is for it to be placed in an engine compartment. Such a placement exposes the hand-crank to sever temperature extremes created either by the vehicle""s internal combustion engine, or the outside elements. Currently, a user/operator is limited to a xe2x80x9cmanual onlyxe2x80x9d option when using a spare tire and wheel winch system. The manual option requires that the user/operator obtain a hand-crank and drive, and then complete the processes of lowering and/or subsequently raising the winch""s cable, fastener, and spare tire personally. Manual automotive spare the storage winches require that a user/operator provide the power to delivered and subsequently return a spare tire and wheel. The principal object, an AWDS, changes and improves that condition, now a user/operator has the ability to deliver and return a spare tire in a fully automatic fashion.
Further, whenever the wheel portion of a spare tire, of a truck, van or suv is inverted, the hub portion may be used for storage purposes. The IN THE TIRE TOOLBOX(copyright) was developed specifically for use, storage and placement in the hub of a spare; it is an example of an object, which can receive tools and then be stored within the tire. The inverted spare tire, the AWDS and the IN TIRE TOOLBOX(copyright) provide a way to maximize efficiency and storage space. Now and in the future, a portion of vehicle, which was previously deemed useless, and of no real consequences takes on a new utility. For example, the IN TIRE TOOLBOX(copyright) can be placed in a wheel""s hub, in a manner previously not designed for storage purposes. The IN TIRE TOOLBOX(copyright) can hold tools and other types of equipment, all of which are suitable for use during a roadside emergency, mishap or any general purpose. The principal object makes a spare tire available for immediate access and use by means of a fully automatic winch drive system (AWDS).
The invention, an automatic winch drive system (AWDS), is a combination power cell, gear motor, actuation device, drive, coupling adapter, mounting bracket, alert, and redundancy, which is electrically wired, connected, and mounted to a conveyance to create an entire system. The principal object adapts and works with equipment that has already been installed on a vehicle at time of manufacture. The AWDS is suited to be permanently affixed to a truck, van or suv creating a fully automatic delivery and return system for a spare tire and wheel. The AWDS provides an improved method of equipment access, delivery, retrieval and return. Most domestic and foreign trucks, vans and suv""s come equipped with a full sized spare tire. A significant number of these conveyances come with the spare tire and wheel that is adapted to mount the undercarriage of a vehicle, affixed by way of a factory installed winch apparatus. The wheel and tire are attached to the winch, by means of a cable and/or chain and a fastener. For the purposes of this Patent the terms xe2x80x9cwinch cablexe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9cwinch chainxe2x80x9d shall be interchangeable and all-inclusive. Conveyances with a factory installed winch feature may have the principal object mounted to them either at time of manufacture, or have an AWDS retrofitted in an after market fashion. The principal object is appropriate for both new and old motorized conveyances. Currently, only factory installed manually operated, winch systems are found in foreign and domestic trucks, vans and suv""s. The manual system can be improved, so that the winch system is converted to a fully automatic mode. Furthermore, a fully automatic system with a manual back-up feature is an improvement that incorporates the reliability of the current manual method and the added convenience of the principal object""s system. In those conveyances where the xe2x80x9cspare timexe2x80x9d is adapted to be stored and mounted to a segment of the vehicles under carriage, back bed, or frame, the principal object automates the delivery and return. The principal object provides a user/operator a power option to access and subsequently control a xe2x80x9cspare tire.xe2x80x9d The AWDS provides the user/operator a more efficient, and significantly less, physically, demanding method of delivering a spare tire. With the installation of the AWDS, the hub of a spare tire""s wheel takes on a new characteristic; it now becomes an open storage container or a receptacle for equipment such as traction cables, roadside emergency equipment, tools, and a toolbox.